User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 19
The next day, the sports projects were due, and Coach Campbell was having them present. After having Marie and Rachel present, he called on Bailey and Red. "Our game is called Lightningball, and here are the rules." Red began, as Bailey pulled out a display on a poster board. "It's a very fast paced game," Bailey explained, "With a time of three minutes per turn. Each team has to get the ball into the goal within the time limit while the other team defends. Points are determined on how fast one can score the points. Each game..." As their 'rival' team presented their project, Dan and Walking Bunny both sat at their table, still angry with each other. Dan refused to look at him, and his annoyed thoughts drowned out Bailey and Red's speaking. He was keeping secrets first. I'm doing nothing wrong. I should not have to tell the truth until he does. Seemed fair to him. "Very nice, very nice." Coach Campbell said. "I like it. Could make for a fun gym game, or a national event." He joked. "Alright, now take your seats, both of you. Next group, Dan and, uh...Dan." Dan silently stood up to present. Walking Bunny came slower, he noticed his room-mate quickly putting something into his pocket before getting up. "So, guys, what's your sport?" Dan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. What is it? "Uhh..." Walking Bunny shot him a look. He returned the glance with a helpless shrug. They had both spent so long chasing these mysteries, it seems neither of them had actually attempted to work on the project. "Let's try and wing it," His room-mate mumbled. "Then we can just move on..." Everyone was waiting for them to speak. Dan noticed people whispering to each other. "We're all waiting," Their teacher said. "Yeah, so are we," He joked nervously. "It's, uh, Zen Ball. You don't need to do anything. You can just...play the game with your mind. Takes no words...Right, dude?" "Yes. Would we lie to you?" Walking Bunny gave him a quick glance. Ouch, cheap shot. "You just play the game with your mind." Dan continued quickly. "And because the mind has it's secrets...the rules are secret as well. Because, sometimes, secrets are good." "Not when you promise the truth," "Which I didn't, you did." Coach Campbell interrupted them. "Just take your seats, you two, that's enough." ------ Red was at his locker talking to Bailey afterwards. "I'm pretty sure we won that bet," "Yeah, but I feel bad for them." "Me too, must have been embarrassing. I wonder why it fell apart like that?" Bailey shrugged. "You know, I'd feel bad to force the homework thing on them. They both seem so stressed about something." "Yeah." Red agreed. He noticed Dan and motioned him over. "Hey," "Hey Dan. We've decided...not to hold that bet thing over your head." "Oh, great." He could tell there was something wrong. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just tired." Dan reached for his pocket, but stopped. "Hey...where's my phone?" "Is it in your backpack?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, maybe. Or...wait a minute..." Dan scrambled off, looking upset. "Odd..." ------ "You stole his phone?" Taylor asked. Walking Bunny smiled and nodded. "Now we can just figure out who he's been working for all this time." He started searching through Dan's contacts. "But...I think he's coming." Marie said, and Walking Bunny panicked. "Someone distract him, hurry!" All four of the girls all ran over to Dan, allowing Walking Bunny enough time to find the names of the people Dan had been following. Patricia and Jerome. Hmm...He quickly went and changed his own name to also be Patricia and Jerome. He had a plan. Dan made it passed the girls and stormed over. "Dude, hand it over." Walking Bunny shrugged. "Here. By the way...you should put a lock on that thing. Someone could mess it up at any time." And then he calmly walked away. Category:Blog posts